A New Race
by Lurien Ragnas
Summary: A new warrior is born, what will happen?. only they know


Ok, i've madesome updates, first of all i would like to state that i dont own "Vampire Hunter D", and all of the characters, dialogues, and names, are completely and totally fictional, all of them escaped from my head and started typing themselves, heh!, second, i changed the name of the kid, the first one was "Reed", but then i find "Morio", wich is a japanese name that means: forest child. I think thats about it , so enjoy, hope you like it, and pleaseR&R, this ismi firstfic so please be nice OR I'LL CHOP YER HEAD OFF!!!!,;). enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I

Just another day in Morio's life , he was 16 years old, he has brown eyes and hair, he's a little bellow the proper weight for his height, his skin's very pale (doesn't like the sun very much), and is very silent, his life was just beginning, but at any time it could be over, for he was half human, and half werewolf, he had to face the rejection of the normal humans because of what he was, he has no parents, his mother died when she gave birth, and his father, well, he may be still roaming around somewhere.

This day begun like any other, He often wakes up to the warmth of the sun with no idea of where he is or what did he do last night, this time he was in a clearing in the middle of a forest, he gets up and find that his clothes are ripped to almost nothing, today he felt a little taste of blood in his mouth, Morio starts to walk and about an hour and a half he sees a small town, - Ah good- he thinks- at least, this time I'll be able to wash up and dispose of this shreds quickly. So he starts to run down the hill and arrives at the town, an old woman was passing by and sees him with his ripped clothes, all dirty, and with hunger in his eyes.

Old Woman: oh you poor boy, come, let me help you, I'll give you a hot meal, some new clothes, and a bath.

Morio: I appreciate your kindness ma'am, thank you.

So the Old Woman and Morio walk to her house, as Morio takes a bath, the woman prepares a delicious food, when he comes out, he looks as good as new,

Old Woman: wow, you're very handsome

Morio: thank you ma'am

Old Woman: Sit down breakfast will be ready in a jiffy, do you like chopped fruit? cuts her finger with the kitchen knife ow, ow, ow

Morio: ma'am are you all right?

Old Woman: yes child I'm fine, these old eyes of mine aren't what they used to be.

Morio notices the blood dripping from the wound, and feels something lurking inside of him, as he struggled to control the urge to kill and to feed, he said: ma'am run,

Old Woman: what's wrong child? Are you all right

Morio: yells run, run away from here, or you'll die!

As he said this his eyes were turning red and he was emitting a low growl, the old woman was so scared that she runned as fast as she could, but Morio was already done with his transformation, and a bone-chilling howl could be heard, he went out to hunt his food, by the time he had reached her, the defenceless woman was almost having a heart attack,

He jumped on her and started biting off big chunks of flesh, there was blood everywhere, a horrible scene.

When Morio was done feeding, his transformation had vanished, when he realised what he had done, he got up looking with horror the mutilated corpse of the kind woman, he looked at his hands and saw them full of blood, he started running, and crying, he was running with no direction, so he got lost in the middle of the forest, and by the time that he got out of there, he found himself in a world that he didn't know, strange windmills could be seen in the distance and it was turning dark, he started roaming, thinking of what he had just done, and fell down to the ground unconscious.

When he waked up he could feel sharp beaks ripping his flesh and the heat of the sun on his back, but he didn't want to open his eyes, he would rather die in that unknown wasteland than to keep on living with the remorse of killing such a kind old lady, after a few minutes a horse could be heard in the distance

Morio: thinks oh please leave me here to die, pass by, please, please

??: look a boy's dying over there, such a waste, to waste all that good blood

?: quiet.

When Morio felt the horse by his side, the pecks stopped, and what was left was an agonising sting.

??: huh!, he's lost a lot of blood, you cant just stop the bleeding, dress the wound, and walk away. if you want to save him there's only one way, and you know which one I'm talking about don't you??.

Morio was between life and death and the stranger was about to walk away, when out of nowhere, he said: mom, mom please help me.

??: ?, what's wrong with you? Are you going to save him?, I mean look at him!, he's just a human.

Right then Morio felt something extremely sharp in his neck, they were like needles, a while later he opened his eyes and found himself on the saddle of the horse, he turned his head and saw a tall, strong, and silent man, dressed in black.

Morio: wh, who are you?

?: I'm D, the hunter.

Morio: D, ehhhh blacks out .

When he got up, he found himself leaning on a tree on the ground, his eyes had a vacant expression, and his skin was now as white as the full moon. The hunter D was standing in the middle of the clearing looking at him , then Morio talked with a very different voice, it was very calm, and deep:

Morio: I'm alive, but how, and what's happened with my voice?

D: you were in a bad situation, you had deep wounds in all of your body, I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use, so I had no choice but to...

Morio: but to what???

D: change you, I bit your neck, you see the, only way of saving you was turning you into a dunpeal like me, so now you're half human, and half vampire, I guess you'll travel with me until you get accustomed to your new life, if you don't believe me see it for yourself, come on feel your neck's right side.

So he did, he felt two big holes on the right side of his neck.

Morio: What?!, no, I don't believe this.

D: it's normal for you to feel that way I understand

Morio: its not that, I was already an inbred, I was half human and half werewolf.

Left Hand: WHAAAT???!!!, did you hear that D we have anew inbred right in front of us. I wonder what powers does this boy have, now that he's changed, come on let me see.

D approached the new warrior with his left hand extended, the parasite showed his face and began to scan the boy very slowly.

LH: hum, I'd say he conserves the powers of the wolf but, I don't know how his old powers will affect the new ones, well I guess well have to find out in time.

D: so, now you need a good weapon, and some not so easy to rip clothes

Morio: why are you helping me, you look like a solitary man

D:...... technically I'm your father now, I gave you new life remember

Morio: but why did you saved me? I wanted to die there, I did a terrible thing.

D: you unconsciously called out for your mother I thought you might be needing her, and that what you did it has no meaning now, you have been reborn, so it's as if you were starting your life from the beginning

Morio: thanks, "dad"

LH: sure feels strange to be called that huh? D.

Morio: who's talking?

LH: come on D, let him see me

D shows his left hand to the boy and the parasite appears.

LH: hello there boy, oh that's right we don't know your name, what is it?

Morio: Morio, I'm Morio.

LH: come now, Morio, we shall give you a decent weapon, and some good clothes, won't we D?

D:..............

LH: oh, oh the silent treatment huh?

D: quiet, there's someone near

D grasps his sword, and waits patiently for any sign of movement

D: look out!

From out of nowhere appears a man, with a giant mace, he had his face painted with a blue cross, it was Nolt, he had been turned into a zombie.

He started swinging his mace around, as D dodged the blows, Morio was paralysed with fear, Nolt approached the boy ready to crush his whole being with one strike, when D comes running just in time and pushes Morio out of the way, then he turns, draws his sword and slices the handle of the giant mace, after a while of staying still Nolt draws a little knife and runs towards the child, he stabs Morio's arm, then D comes swooping down and slice's the giant man's head, the body falls with no blood spilled.

D: are you all right?

Morio: yes pulls out the knife from his arm , aah,

D: let me cure you

D was approaching the wound, when this one closed immediately.

D:........?

LH: what?!, so it would seem you're more vampire than D is, your wounds heal almost instantly, and your werewolf powers seem to cancel the susceptibility to the sun, but still, don't think you're immortal, it seems you can be killed, but only the way one would kill a vampire.

D: the port of Nebral is not so far from here, there we'll get you a good horse and some clothes, come.

The hunter extends a white hand to help his "son" climb on the cyborg horse, and they set course for the port of Nebral, in that place, the pirates are abundant, they sell stolen things from other regions far beyond the sea.

They entered the port, the sound of the people's voices was deafening, the smell of the seas rarities was nauseous, and the smoke that covered the place was almost blinding.

D arrives at a bar, dismounts, and he ties the horse to the post, as D begins to walk toward the pirates stands Morio follows him, looking everywhere, while D just walked without turning his head for an instant, after 20 minutes of walking D finally stops in front of a shadowy stand, apparently empty.

D: show yourself old man.

From the shadows appeared an old man, his face was so full of scars and wrinkles, that he looked like a chopped raisin, his clothes were a strange combination of colours, green with black, yellow and white, he had bony hands, and for the vague expression and milkish colour of his eyes, Morio could tell he was blind.

Old man: may I of service to you young master?

D: I need a weapon and some good clothes

Old man: Hum, weapons, I have this one that may serve the young one very well

Morio was surprised that he was aware of his presence, even though he hadn't said a word;

The old man took out a medium sized bar a showed it to D

Old man: this weapon is very rare it is an extensible bar with two very sharp blades in its both edges, look master, it responds to the thoughts of the bearer, here just think of extending it

D took the bar in his hands and stayed still for a little while, and without moving a single muscle, the bar extended , almost to the same height of D

Old man: it adapts to the user, so it wont be to heavy or long for the young one. And as for clothes if you're looking for something like the ones you wear, with a bit of armour in it, and a fancy look, I have this one.

the old man took out a black square the size of the palm of his hand

Old man: this one is another adapter, it adjusts to the height, size, and preferences of the wearer, it comes with a red cloak, the whole ensemble is fitted with a colour changing device responding to the mind of the person, the cloak can be marked with a personal emblem and it's covered by a thick layer of armour that doesn't break easily, also....

D: how much?

Old man: oh the extensible bar and the fancy outfit it comes to 500.000$, but for you master it would be 250.000$

D gave the money to the man and walked away, only saying thank you, Morio waved goodbye.

D: don't bid your farewells to that type of persons, you never know what could happen, you have to be cold, unchangeable, but if you already know the person, and it has done something for you, it will not kill you to be grateful

Morio: something like what?

D: like taking off your back a pack of bloody racist's with guns

Morio didn't say anything after that, D handed the equipment to the young boy and walked towards the stables

D: Id like to buy a good horse, and a saddle too.

Man: it's 350.000$ for all

D: thank you

Man: no sir, thank you.

D saddled up the horse and told Morio to get on the horse

They got out of there and went for D's horse:

D: we will add your emblems to the saddle later on, so now it look's like were going to have to train you, huh?

Morio: it would seem so.

LH: Let's get out of here I'm starting to get tired of this stinky place.

And so the strange trio got out of the Port of Nebral, riding into unknown land.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, i'll continue the story when the guys decide what to do, K? bye.


End file.
